


Pumpkin Carving Season

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Multi, Pumpkins, TW for blood, tw for cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin gets hurt carving a pumpkin. It’s all down hill from there but ends up happy.





	Pumpkin Carving Season

October is pumpkin carving season. Eliot loved carving pumpkins and he was good at it. Whenever there was a contest he’d always win, without a doubt. He’d told the gang he wanted them to all carve some and had only gotten Quentin, Penny and Kady to join. The kitchen table was a mess, newspapers pumpkin guts and seeds galore but Eliot loved it. 

“Guys, I’m gonna run upstairs and get some more stencils, be right back.” He left the others and quickly ran upstairs. 

In the meantime, Quentin was concentrating very hard on his task of cutting his pumpkin. He wanted his to look the best. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d carved a pumpkin, when he was a kid probably. When he was 16 and sent to the psych ward after his first suicide attempt his parents had kept all knives and anything else sharp hidden from him. And when he’d started college he didn’t even celebrate Halloween.

He was cutting the mouth on his pumpkin and listening to Kady and Penny argue over whose looked better. He hit a particular tough part in the pumpkin and pressed as hard as he could with his knife and it slipped down and made a long cut in the palm of his hand. He dropped the knife to the floor and grabbed his hand, staring at it. He quickly covered it when he saw blood starting to come out. Penny glanced up at him at the same time Eliot returned with stencils in hand. 

“Q? You good?” Penny asked him. 

Eliot stopped when he saw Quentin turned and facing him, holding his hand. 

“Q? What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Quentin didn’t answer, just stared at the floor. He hated blood and was prone to fainting spells when he saw too much of it so he was concentrating on a spot on the floor to keep himself together. 

Penny and Kady stopped what they were doing and stared. Eliot saw the knife on the floor and approached Quentin slowly, studying his hands questioningly. “Q, what happened?” 

Eliot noticed him breathing rapidly then. He took Quentin’s hand pulled them apart. He immediately saw blood pooled in Quentin’s hands and his eyes went wide with panic. Penny and Kady both walked around the table to get a better look. Quentin looked down at his hands and then back up at Eliot. He looked spaced out. “Q, I think you’re in shock, can you come sit down for me?”

He looked down at his hands again. “Oh. That’s...fuck.” He immediately collapsed but Eliot was able to grab him in time to catch him. 

Penny raced over. “What the fuck!” He grabbed Quentin’s hand and held it up. Blood was dripping down it. “Shit, that’s bad. He needs stitches.”

“Someone get me a towel.” Kady was already on it, running to the counter. Eliot held onto Quentin, cupping his cheek and tapping it trying to wake him up. “Q? Wake up Q, come on.” 

Kady wrapped a towel around Quentin’s hand and tied it tightly. He was still limp in Eliot’s arms. “Q wake up.” He tapped his cheek again. Quentin stirred and moaned, obviously in pain. “That’s it, come back to me baby. There you are.” Eliot scooped him up into his arms. Quentin opened his eyes and looked around the room briefly and then down at his hand and saw blood soaking through the towel. “Ohhhh-“

“Don’t look at baby, look at me ok? We gotta get him to the infirmary.” Eliot looked at Penny. “Hold on tight.” He grabbed Eliot’s arm and traveled them there. There were a couple doctors in the office and the place was pretty much empty. Everyone turned to look at them. One doctor ran to them looking at Quentin. 

“What happened?”  
Eliot adjusted Quentin in his arms. “He cut his hand while carving a pumpkin. It’s bad.”

The doctor led them to a room down the hall and Eliot laid him down in the bed. Quentin whined in protest, wanting to be close to Eliot. “Shh, you’re ok, darling. I’m right here.” He bent down and kissed his head. Penny left quickly to go back and get Kady and returned. 

The doctor, who introduced himself as Dr. Eckstein took Quentin’s hand and carefully unwrapped it. The cut was pretty long and took up most of the palm of his hand. A nurse came in to assist and grabbed some cleaning supplies and bandages and brought them over. The doctor applied pressure to his hand since it was still bleeding. Once he got it stopped he took some gauze and began cleaning it up. It was then they could see how deep it was. Eliot saw Quentin look down at it and his eyes go wide. He grabbed his face with both hands and turned it towards him. “Whoa there, eyes on me. Look at me, Q. Don’t need you going into a panic.” Quentin was pale and shivering.

The doctor set Quentin’s hand aside as the nurse brought over the supplies for the stitches. She looked him over and then took his vitals. “Has he eaten today?” Eliot thought about it. “I don’t think so actually.” The nurse felt Quentin’s forehead. It was clammy. “I think his sugars dropped.” She went to the door and called out for another nurse to get a snack and some juice. In the meantime, the doctor poured something cold on Quentin’s hand to clean it. He jumped and flinched his arm away. “Hey, it’s ok. Just cleaning you up.” 

Quentin glanced over at the needle on the table next to the doctor and whined. “I take it you don’t like needles?” He shook his head. For someone who has purposely cut himself multiple times, needles still got to him. He didn’t understand it. The nurse came to the bed with some cookies and juice. Eliot took it from her and put the cup to Quentin’s mouth but he turned, refusing it. “Come on, babe. Please take a drink.” He was still too wound up and anxious to eat or drink anything. Eliot tried again and then sighed and set it aside. 

The doctor grabbed a syringe from across the room and pulled up a seat next to Quentin. “Ok, this is going to numb you up good, I promise. You won’t even feel the stitches. Ready?”

Quentin stared in horror at him. The doctor lowered the needle to his hand, about to stick him but Quentin moved away from him and crawled across the bed and off of it. Eliot grabbed a hold of him, stopping him. “Whoa, Q, calm down. You’re ok.” 

“No-no-no-no-noooooo! No! I’ll be fine, let’s just go home.” He tried to push past Eliot and towards the door but Penny blocked his way. Eliot steered him back to the bed and made him sit. “Q, you HAVE to get stitches. Do you understand? Your cut is too bad to heal on its own.” He pushed Quentin to lay down and held onto him to keep him in place. The doctor took his hand and watched him closely as he tried again. Quentin was breathing rapidly. The panic was coming. He pulled away again but Eliot was able to keep him still. “Q, stop. The sooner you get the stitches, the sooner we can go home, ok? You’re not even going to feel them. One little prick and you’ll be numbed up.”

“I can’t-I can’t handle it. Take me home.” Eliot knew Quentin suffered some PTSD from his stays in the psych ward. He’d told him about the needles and being held down against his will when he wouldn’t cooperate. This was breaking his heart to see him panic like this. 

The doctor stood then and looked at Eliot. “I can give him a mild sedative to calm him down.” Eliot thought for a minute. It was probably the only way Quentin was gonna let this happen. “Yeah, ok. I think it will be the only way. He’s panicking.” He felt bad but it had to be done. He tried to get Quentin to focus on breathing.

The doctor got the sedative and brought it over. “I’m just going to give you something to help you relax, it’s gonna be ok.” Quentin shook his head. Eliot sat down beside him in the bed and pulled him to his chest. Penny walked over and held onto Quentin’s legs to keep him still. The doctor injected him in the arm quickly. Quentin cried out and Eliot held him tight. It hit him almost immediately. Quentin felt himself go weak. He felt floaty. All of his weight fell against Eliot but he took it happily. He felt Eliot rubbing his back. “Shh, that’s it. Just relax, baby. I’ve got you.” 

A minute later Quentin was maneuvered so his arm was laid out on a small table so the doctor could reach his hand better. He gave him the shot to numb him and he barely flinched. “El...El, I-“ Eliot took his head and looked at him. “What, baby? What’s wrong?” Quentin tried his best to push himself up but couldn’t. “I don’t like it. I don’t like this feeling. I can’t move.” Eliot moved them so he could pull Quentin onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. “I’m here, just relax. You’re ok.” He used one hand to stroke Quentin’s cheek to comfort him. This seemed to help and so the stitches were successfully put in. 8 of them. 

Quentin was done and bandaged up and ready to go home. Penny traveled them back to the cottage. He and Kady said they’d clean up the mess on the table. Eliot helped Quentin upstairs and to their room. He got him into some comfy pajamas and helped him lay down. He was still feeling the effects of the sedative and was sleepy. Eliot changed quickly too and climbed into bed beside him and pulled Quentin to his chest. He went easily and sighed, his eyes already closing. Eliot kissed his head and played with his hair. 

“Next time, let’s carve the pumpkin and not your hand, ok?” Quentin hummed in agreement but was already on the way to sleep.


End file.
